HD Academy Disco Party!
by XxXSoManyFandoms-.-'XxX
Summary: Dr. Ziggurat throws a disco party at HD Academy. Oh no! How will this turn out?


A/N Wow! This turned out really weird! Now the characters a pretty OOC, but I kind of had to make them be. I mean for goodness sake it's called HD Academy Disco Party! XD So did you all catch Beywheelz? I thought it was better than what I expected! I loved it! Of course it wasn't as good as Beyblade buuut yeah still really good! Anyways I hope you like the story! Sadly I don't own Metal Fight Beyblade as much as I wish I did. That awesome man Takafumi Adatchi does. (and I'm sorry if I spelled that wrong XD) Sooooo what are you waiting for? Read the story!

It was a cloudy afternoon at HD Academy when Zeo was informed of the event Dr. Ziggurat had planned for that evening. "Okay everyone. Gather around. I have an announcement to make." Dr. Ziggurat yelled, getting on top of a table and motioning everyone to get next to the table. "Tonight we will be having a disco party. I planned it in advanced and I already sent out all of the invitations. I waited until today to tell you because I wanted it to be a surprise." The creepy doctor informed.

"You'll need to dress up in your disco garb." Dr. Ziggurat added. "Uh this isn't the 70's anymore. People don't have disco garb...in fact people don't even use the word 'garb' anymore." Zeo explained once he heard what the doctor had planned. "Yeah. Those clothes are so tacky anyways. I don't understand why people even wore that stuff." Jack said inspecting his nails. "What the hell? Why would you even have a disco party in the first place? And who did you invite?" Damian asked the pedo looking doctor. "Who didn't I invite is the question." Dr. Ziggurat said with a creepy smile.

~at The B-Pit~

"Huh? What's this?" Madoka asked, pulling out a letter from her mailbox. "Let me see." Gingka said, grabbing for the letter. "Okay." Madoka replied and gave it to the eager boy. The return address had HD Academy on it. "Huh? HD Academy? That's weird." Gingka said once he noticed what it said. "To: Whoever funky-loving person that is reading this." Gingka said reading the envelope. "What the?" Madoka asked. They opened up the envelope and read the letter. "Dear all of you groovy, funky people out there, Us here at HD Academy want you to attend the grooviest most far out party of the year! We're throwing a disco party and want you to come! It'll be tonight at 7 p.m. at HD Academy. Dress up in your funkiest garb. From, the Funk Master, Dr. Ziggurat." Gingka read aloud. Ginkga and Madoka started cracking up. "The Funk Master? Hahaha! What the heck?! Ziggurat's crazier than we thought!" Gingka exclaimed.

~at HD Academy~

"Damian come over here. Now I've been through your closet more than enough times to know that you don't have any disco clothing and I just so happened to have some in your size." Dr. Ziggurat explained. "Wait how do you know my clothing size…AND DID YOU JUST SAY THAT YOU WENT THROUGH MY CLOSET?! WHY?!" Damian asked slightly creeped out. "Well I don't smell your clothing for kicks if that's what you're thinking." Dr. Ziggurat defended. "Now follow me." Dr. Ziggurat instructed, leading Damian to a room full of clothes. Now Damian was really creeped out. "Dr. Ziggurat smells my clothes?! What the hell?!" Damian thought.

"Now here you are." Dr. Ziggurat said handing Damian disco gear. It had a shirt that was various shades of pink with ruffles all over it. It also had tight pink leather pants and pink shoes to go along with it. "What the hell?! I'm not wearing this!" Damian yelled, throwing the clothes on the ground. "Why nooot?" Dr. Ziggurat asked in a whiney voice. "Why not?! Did you seriously just ask me that?! It's pink! And leather! And it has ruffles!" Damian replied. "Which is exactly why you're wearing it to the party." Dr. Ziggurat said and walked out of the room. "This is going to be a looong night." Damian thought.

~6 hours later~

It was 6:30 and to Team Starbreaker's distain people were already starting to arrive. They hated Dr. Ziggurat for what he had set up. It would ruin their reputations as dangerous, serious bladers and now everyone would think of them as that team who through a disco party? They couldn't have that. Nobody would take them seriously and no one would think of them as a threat! "As long as they know it's Dr. Ziggurat's party, maybe it will be alright." Zeo said, being as positive as always. "Yeah I guess so, but what are we going to do about our outfits? Mine isn't the manliest…in fact it's probably the girliest outfit I've ever had to wear." Damian said, holding his pink outfit up. "Dr. Ziggurat said he'd give me an outfit too, but he hasn't given it to me yet." Jack explained. "Oh no. if it's anything like mine…lord help us all." Damian said. "Well I bought mine earlier. It's not the manliest thing earthier, but at least it's not pink." Zeo explained. "Shut up! It's not like I have a choice!" Damian yelled, glaring at Zeo.

"Oh god. Is that Team Gan Gan Galaxy? We. Are. Ruined." Damian said, looking out Zeo's window and to the Japanese team that was arriving. "Jack I have your outfit now." Dr. Ziggurat said from behind the door. He opened it up and continued talking. "Follow me." Dr. Ziggurat said and they left. By then it was already 7 and the party had officially begun. "We'd better get dressed and go before Dr. Ziggurat gets us." Zeo said. Damian nodded and went to his room to get ready.

A couple of minutes later Damian and Zeo were dressed and down to where the party was being held. There was a disco ball and strobe lights and most of the teams were there. Heck even Team Wild Fang showed up. Sure they weren't dressed up in disco gear and were laughing and taking pictures of the people that were, but they were still there. "Oh god." Zeo said as Jack walked in, noticing what Jack was wearing. He had on a tie-dye speedo and a fuzzy hat.

"Hey there swimmers! I've finally arrived at my synchronized swimming class!" Jack yelled, waving his arms around like he was high. "This isn't synchronized swimming Jack." Damian informed the artist. "Yes it is." Jack said, throwing his hands up into the air. "Jack? Jack what are you doing? And where are your pants? And what's up with the tie-dye speedo? Jack we told you this is not synchronized swimming! Jack?!" Zeo asked. "Yes?" Jack asked back. "What did you smoke…and why didn't you give me any?" Damian asked. "Oh Dr. Ziggurat gave me this weird stuff to drink and then he gave me this hat!" Jack exclaimed, pointing at his hat and giggling.

"Dr. Ziggur- Oh god. Not again." Zeo said looking at Dr. Ziggurat, who was walking into the room, also wearing nothing but a speedo and a hat. "I think I'm going to puke." Zeo explained. "I'm going to have nightmares for the rest of my life." Damian said horrified. Looking good Dr. Z!" Jack yelled. The room erupted with laughter as Nile and Kyoya took as many pictures as they could of the man. "Ladies and gentlemen! Boys and girls! It's time to par-tay!" Dr. Ziggurat yelled into a mic. He then proceeded to dance around and shake his butt.

"Oh god! Shield your eyes! It's the apocalypse!" Zeo yelled. "Dude get this on camera." Nile told Kyoya. "I'm so scared right now." Gingka whispered to Masamune. "Now DANCE!" Dr. Ziggurat screamed into the microphone and everyone covered their now throbbing ears. "Ow! What the hell Ziggurat?!" Damian yelled. "I. Told. You. All. To. DANCE!" Dr. Ziggurat exclaimed. Everyone then started to awkwardly dance. Gingka then started to cry. "I want my daddy!" Gingka whined.

"That's Ziggurat for you. Making teenage boys cry." Zeo muttered. Ziggurat then popped up behind Zeo. "what was that Zeo." Dr. Ziggurat asked with a creepy purple aura surrounding him. "N-nothing! Where did you come from?" Zeo asked nervously. "Oh nowhere nowhere." Dr. Ziggurat said and the disappeared. "What the? How did he?" Zeo asked no one in particular. "I wouldn't question it if I were you. He might pop up over here again." Damian said, shuddering at the thought. Dr. Ziggurat then popped up again. "Sheesh. You guys wear too much clothing. You should really strip down until you have only a speedo and a hat on." Dr. Ziggurat said and then disappeared again. "Disturbed." Damian said creeped out. "Me too." Zeo said just as creeped out. "I'm with Ziggurat. You two need less clothes." Jack muttered. Zeo and Damian slowly backed away from him.

"Hey everyone I have popsicles!" Dr. Ziggurat yelled. "Oh god! Pedophile!" Zeo yelled. "Child rapist!" Damian exclaimed and they ran away from him. "Come back children! I won't hurt you!" Dr. Ziggurat yelled chasing after them. "That's not what we're worried about!" Aleksei yelled. Suddenly Hyoma walked in. "So you guys had a disco party and you didn't invite me?!" Hyoma yelled. "Oh no. It's Hyoma." Gingka muttered. Hyoma then started dancing like a maniac. "Oh yeah! Look at these moves! You wish you were me!" Hyoma shouted. He looked like…if you tazed a monkey and then it had a seizer…yeah that's how he looked.

After a few minutes of watching Hyoma dance they all heard a crash coming from above them…and another one…and another one…and BOOM! Doji fell through the ceiling. "Curse you Ryugaaa- ow!" Doji yelled, falling and then crashing into the floor. However for whatever reason he miraculously stood up and brushed himself off. "Oh hey is this a disco party?" Doji asked. Then Ryuga walked in wearing giant glasses and MC Hammer pants."Sorry I'm late. I just had to…um…take care of some things." Ryuga said and then looked at Doji. "Anyways the invitation said I had to wear my funkiest disco garb so I just looked in Doji's closet." Ryuga announced.

By then it was already 9 p.m. and they had an hour left of the party. "Wow this party just keeps on getting weirder and weirder." Mei-Mei muttered. "Totally uncool." Chao Xin said. "I'm out." Chao Xin announced and walked over to the door. When he put his hand on the doorknob he got electrocuted. "Ow! What the heck?!" Chao Xin yelled, blowing on his hand. "Oh yeah. Did I forget to mention that I had Anton make me an electric barrier? Oops. Silly me." Dr. Ziggurat scratching his head. "Couldn't you have told me that before I tried to open the door?!" Chao Xin yelled. "Nope." Dr. Ziggurat answered popping the p. "How are we supposed to get out now?" Damian asked. "Oh you're not." Dr. Ziggurat replied. "What?! Then we'll all die of starvation! Did you even think this through?!" Zeo asked. "You didn't let me finish. You're not until 10 p.m. That's when it's programed to turn off." Dr. Ziggurat said.

Everyone sighed in relief. "You have to learn to word that differently! What time is it anyways?" Zeo asked. "9:30." Dr. Ziggurat informed. "Ugh! Thirty more minutes of this tortre?!" Damian whined. "Yep. Pretty much." Dr. Ziggurat answered. "Well I for one am enjoying the party! Check out my moves! I call this one The Axe Of Dancestruction!" Klaus exclaimed dancing. "Oh yeah! Get your grove on!" Dr. Ziggurat yelled. The rest of Team Excalibur however were standing horrified and embaressed by their teammate. They were Team Excalibur, the polite team with manners that knew how to act in public. They didn't do things like that.

"Yeah! Let's enjoy this party! I call this The Rocket Ship!" Nowaguma yelled, now smacking his butt and dancing around. Aleksei and Lera just stood there, their mouthes agape, getting redder from embaressment by the second. "Dude Kyoya! This is going to be an awesome YouTube video! I can already imagion all of the hits we're going to get!" Nile exclaimed, high-fiving Kyoya. "I know right?!" Kyoya replied. "Oh you're putting this on YouTube? I'm going to be famous!" Dr. Ziggurat yelled, squealing and jumping up and down like a happy fangirl…boy…I totally meant to say fanboy. "Yep. You'll be famous alright. I can see it now. 'The doctor was charged with noumorus cases of rape and sexual harassment. He was sentenced to life in prison.'" Damian said, imitating a news reporter. "Aw so you think I'll get life and not the death penalty? You're so sweet." Dr. Ziggurat said appearing behind Damian and hugging him from the back. "Gah! Get off of me you perv!" Damian said whacking him, trying to get him to let go. Ziggurat however just gripped on tighter. "Gah! Get him off of me! Get him oooff!" Damian screamed like a girl.

"Look at me. I'm Justin Beiber." Faust said, flipping his hair around. "Ow!" Gingka yelled. That hurt!" Yu whined. "What'd ya do that for Toby? You just hit us with your hair!" Masamune complained. "I am not Toby. I am Justin Beiber. Baby baby baby." Faust said in an expretionless tone.

~meanwhile in the background~

"Ahh! Get him off! He'll touch me in inappropriate places if someone doesn't get him off of me! I just know it!" Damian screamed, running around. Zeo then tried to help Damina get Dr. Ziggurat off of him, but it was really hard considering that they were still running.

"Everybody shut up! Look! It's 10 p.m. Now we can all leave and get on with our lives!" Madoka yelled, getting everyone's attention. "Yaaaay!" Gingka cheered, throwing his hands up in the air. "Now let's all get out of here everyone! What are you guys waiting for? Come on!" Tsubasa yelled and they all left in a matter of seconds besides Zeo, Jack, Damian, and Dr. Ziggurat. "Hehehehe wasn't that fun?" Dr. Ziggurat asked, tilting his head to the side creepily. "No! Damian and Zeo yelled in unison. At that time Jack snapped out of whatever kind of drugs that Ziggurat had slipped him. "Where am I…and what happened…AND WHAT THE HELL AM I WEARING?! ZIGGURAT?!" Jack asked. "Hehe bye." Dr. Ziggurat said and disappeared. Yep Damian was right. It was a looong night.

A/N Wow! That was longer than I thought it would be! So did you guys like it? I hope you did! I'd like to thank anyone and everyone that has ever read, reviewed, favorited, or followed one of my stories! You guys are the reason I write and I love you all! Okay well byez for now! Review and I'll give you a waffle! =D


End file.
